The Scooby Gang II Homecoming
by Iikaspeck
Summary: The scooby gang is back..YAY! In honor of Scooby doo 2, I have decided to release my own little piece of paradise. There'll be drama and just enough fluff to make you cringe....and thats before Pie Eater and Blink come out of the closet.
1. Cease all Feeling

**Authors note**- Wee! We're back and better than ever...I hope. There's some fairly crazy stuff going on in this chapter. But dont worry. The dark and morbid stuff will come back. Anyhow... in this story, we'll get to know Adrienne better and there'll be lots more suprises. And thats _before_ Blink and Pie Eater come out of the closet...

_...The Scoobie Gang...   
  
_

**Book 2: **

_  
...Homecoming...   
  
****_

**Chapter 1: **

**_...Cease all feeling..._**

[Charlies Pov]

Its been three months since Dutchy died; three months to the day. I hate this day. I have decided that I shall probably hold a grudge against the 15th of every month, and November especially, until I die.Yes, suicide has crossed my mind. It seemed the right choice for a moment or two. It would be another chance to see Dutchy. And all this pain would be gone. I wouldn't have to deal with Spot trying incessantly to sneak into my head. I wouldn't have to deal with everyone in this god forsaken place trying to make me smile. So I dont want to smile. Deal with it.

I then became quite overcome with the grief of my situation and walked out of my room. This was generally the time when I would head to either calming room (Pie Eater was sleeping) the library (Spot was in there holding a lesson) or Dutchy's room. Not that there's much point going in there now. Perhaps it could give some comfort.   
I walked ever so quietly down the stairs and heaved a sigh of relief at the emptiness of the great hall. Dashed across it and ran up the dark oak staircase. The only problem with this staircase was that it squeaked loudly with every step one took. So I raced up it leapt into the room and slammed the door, locking it. Dutchy's room was just like him. _Perfect. _

[Spots POV]I knew something was wrong the second I heard the door slam. Someone was somewhere they shoudlnt have been, I could feel it. I looked for everyone ... well, mentally at least. Charlie was the one out of place. So out of the library I went. The great hall was empty, all the doors were closed. So I called a family meeting. People began filtering out of rooms left and right until the entire household, save for Charlie, was down here with me.   
"Whats goin on?" Race questioned."Charlie is in one of these rooms, she's locked herself in and she may do something we'll regret," I figured everyone caught my meaning because no one questioned it.   
"I heard someone going up the stairs ... they squeaked," Pie eater ventured timidly."I heard it too," Scott seconded. Well, at least _that's_ settled."Dutchy. His staircase always squeaked. That's why he liked it," Joe said quietly from the back of the group."Look, if she's locked herself in there's nothing we can do to get her out. I haven't known her for that long but her telepathy is strange man. Its like nothing I've ever seen before," Jordan mumbled. Glancing up at the door, I merely glared.

[Jordans POV]

"Damn it Charlotte you haul your skinny ass down these stairs _right now_!" Spot roared from the foot of the stares."No!" Came a yell from behind the wood. If spot wasnt such a Jackass, he might have listened to my warning and left her well enough alone. But _no_... he had to be the big motherfucking hero. Bastard."Charlie! Now!" he yelled in two short bursts. Everyone was trying to avert their attention to something other than Spot yelling at the door. Almost everyone knew it was futile. Charlie is that stubborn."What the hell kind of authority do you think you have ordering me around like that? I'll stay up here if I damn well please!" she shrieked back. From what I knew about Charlie, which wasnt much, she seemed a very whispery type of person. I could imagine the kind of force she was using to get up to that volume."I own this house and If I tell you to do something you do it!" he pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it up with a mere blink."So damnit, " he continued, "Get down here!""Oh for fuck's sake. If she wants to stay up there let her be!" Spot whirls around to face me. Like I'm scared."This is my house," he began forcedly, "and that means what I say goes," He shook his hair out of his face and took another draw from his cigarette. "and I say that she comes down and you stay the hell out of it!" My turn.

   
"Okay, well, I'm 6 inches taller than you are, and I say that you leave Charlie be. If she decides to destroy herself than so be it. If we try to force her out, it will only make her more eager."

Spot, satisfied that I had finished with my little piece, turned back around. I looked around the group. Mike was looking emotionless, as always; Adrienne looked frightened, and with fairly good reason, my brother Taylor looked apprehensive as if he knew something bad was going to happen; Joe looked rather embarrassed at the entire thing, as if he should have done something to prevent it.Scott looked as if he might throw up, Racetrack looked pissed, Specs was still staring up at the door in a worried sort of way. Pie Eater and Blink were standing next to eachother and holding hands. Wait! ... what?

   
As if noting my surprise, the two quickly withdrew their hands and shoved them in their pockets.

"Charlie," he began in a rather menacing tone, "If you dont get down here now I will blow this god forsaken staircase to smithereens!" A crash came from within the room and, with a scream of agony, Charlie flung open the door. She looks awful. And by awful I dont mean any less hot, I just mean that she looks as if she'd been crying for weeks. And now she looks as if she wants to kill someone. Spot I imagine.

   
"What did you just say?" she questioned in a tone so full of wrath that it shook her.

[Blink's POV]

"You heard me," Spot said trying to sound defiant. He knew as well as anyone how much Dutchy loved that stair case. He knew how many times he had said that the squeak reminded him of home. Next to the library, that staircase was his most treasured possession.   

"Yes. I did," she said quietly, gently touching her fingertips to the weathered wood.   
"But now you'll hear what I have to say. If you ever touch _anything _that even reminds me of Dutchy, mentally or physically, I know what you're thinking, I will kill you with no remorse, no regret, and no hesitation," Spot stood unwavering ... on the outside, at least."Understood?" her eyes glared around the group. Everyone nodded. Everyone, that is, except Spot. Damn him

.   
"Bite your tongue Blink of I'll rip it out," he yelled back at me. This is me hoping I remind her of Dutchy.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that, huh? This is my house! I took you in! I fucking invited you into my home! This is how you repay me?" he roared indignantly.   
"Fine," Charlie began almost inaudibly. "I'll leave," She began the short journey down the stairs and was halfway out of Staircase hall when Joe spoke."Charlie! Wait!" he ran towards her.

[Joe's POV]

I run up to her and she turns, ever so slowly, to face me.

"I wasnt going to kill myself," she whispered. "I just thought being in there, with his things, might give me some comfort,"

"I know, " I began softly. She needed to know that we didnt think she wasnt a cut- job. Not that I would blame her if she was."Sweety, would you like to come to the dark room with me? We could talk a little bit and perhaps sort some of these feelings out,""Listen, maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, but for the moment I'm okay with being mad and sad. I just want to feel something passionate. But when I'm ready, I'll call you," she whispered back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She nodded into my chest and I knew she was gonna be okay.

[Jordan's POV]

I felt the warmth of the hug as if she was sending it to me. It was almost as if she wanted me to have it. I think she might have heard me defending her out here. Well, I feel appreciated.

Everyone walked silently into the dining hall that evening. In fact, it was a silent dinner most of the way though, that is, until Blink started humming. Then the humming turned into soft singing.

"Dance your cares away, worries for another day. Let the music play, down in fraggle rock," Fraggle rock? I remember that show! God, I loved that show!"Throw your cares away, dancing through another day, Let the music play, down in fraggle rock," I continued for him. It was almost like a musical; when the opportune moment comes, everyone just breaks into song! Well, Spot just sort of looked at us all like we're crazy. But after the first verse, even Charlie was nodding along.

After we finished the song, we went back, most of us laughing, to what we were doing. Charlie went into the library and climbed the highest ladder, settling there with another book of fairy tales.

[Charlies POV]

The mumbling of the lesson stopped and I glanced down at the foot of my ladder to see Spot, looking expectantly up at me."Go to bed," he says just loud enough for me to hear. I just dont think he wants to get it into his head that I dont obey him.

   
"No," I said, reminding myself of a child I once knew who never listened to her mother when she told her it was time for bed. "Just one more page!" she remembered the child pleading.

"I said," he began, "Its time for you to go to bed,""I heard" I whispered back. He nodded as if taking that in. He then, wordlessly, turned and walked out of the library.Then next thing I heard was a deafening slam that shook the house.Oh God. I'm going to have to kill him.

][][][][][][][][][][][

Someone's in trouble...Tune in for super swingin' sexy chapter two!Quote- "Okay Sarah Brown, what's the plan?" "We're gonna go up stairs ... and thats all i've got,"


	2. Narration of Soul against soul

**...The Scoobie Gang...**

Book 2:** ...Homecoming...**Chapter 2:** ...A narative of soul against soul...**  
  
[Charlie's Pov]  
  
He stared calmly at me as I walked into the dust. People were peeking out of their separate doorways but I didnt care. I had warned him and he had done it anyway. I glared up at the space below Dutchy's door, and then at the place where the staircase used to be. All that was there now were shards of wood and piles of dust.  
  
As the dust settled, Spot pulled out a cigarette in a gesture of pure impudence where I was concerned. I don't like it when he smokes. Michael  
smoked. He placed it in his mouth and I lit it, taking special care to  
singe the hair that always hung in his eyes.  
  
"Damnit Charlie," he smacked his forhead to get rid of the smoke, "what the hell? That was my hair!" he yelled at me. I just walked to my favorite spot in the entire room, right on top of the Juggernaut. I sat down and sent a blast of energy at Spot. It hit him right in the stomach but wasnt enough to do any damage. I just wanted to initiate a fight.  
  
Dropping his cigarette, he squared his feet. And narrowed his eyes. At the moment, that was the only thing I could bring myself to stand about him.  
Those amazing blue... green... grey... I dont know what color that are.  
  
"You are out of line," he said in his trademark deadly whisper. Oh, I'm  
scared.  
  
"No," I started, raising my voice with every word, "_You_ are out of line!" I didnt glance up at the people I knew would stand staring down at us as if  
we were in an arena.  
  
"This is my home," I hear him say through the strom raging in my head. I  
walk over to where the staircase used to be and pick up a shard.  
  
"And this is my life," He walks over to me, grabs the splintered piece of  
wood and throws it to the ground.  
  
"_Was_," he grits out.  
  
And thats when I first hit him.  
  
[Adrienne's Point of View]  
  
I watch as her fist slams into his face with all the rage its obvious she's  
feeling. I glance around, everyone is watching, save for the vampires.  
They're gone. Spot looks shocked that she would actually hit him.  
  
I'm sure he was expecting a few harsh words after what he did to her, but  
nothing like that. Personally, I kinda think it serves him right.  
  
The thing I wasnt ready for, however, was when he hit her back. It didnt  
seem to phase her, it was almost as if she'd expected it from him.  
  
She then blew a force of energy at him that knocked him back several feet. She could have killed him, I've seen her do it. But no, I think she wants  
him to suffer.  
  
"_This _is for never letting me talk to strangers!" she blasts again.  
  
"And for locking me inside my own head!" another blast.  
  
"And for treating me like a child!" Blast. This time, he got her back. It hit her in the stomach and she fell to the floor. But then she gets up. I'm  
a little surprised.  
  
"_This_ is for not realizing that I loved him," she paused and formed the  
biggest blast of energy I'd seen yet.  
  
"_And this_ is for getting him," her voice brakes, but she forces out the  
last word. "killed,"  
  
[Joe's POV]  
  
The first thing I see when I open the door is spot flying across the hall and landing on the floor. Charlie is apparently controlling his little 'joy ride' I glance at Dutchy's staircase. Yep, its gone. She's gonna kill him.  
  
Mike shoots past me and grabs Charlies wrists, forcing her to the floor. She packs quite a punch, but I think she's wasted from the beatings being delt. By the time I get to Spot, he's roaring about nothing in particular.  
  
After a few moments and a slap from me, he composes himself. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Charlotte. She, somehow, threw Mike off and ranforward, only making it twenty or thirty yards before Mike swooped up behind her and grabbed her once more. She was shrieking and screaming and crying all at the same time. Mike looked as if he didnt know what exactlyto do with her, she was regaining some of her strength and had almost succeeded in breaking Mikes hold. Blink vaulted down encouraging others to  
do so. He ran and took hold of one shoulder while Mike held the other, Charlie gasping and screaming 'I hate you, you killed him!' all the while.Then, suddenly, Charlie went rigid, stiff as a board.  
  
I saw Jack holding a hand out before him, then she fell limp and was gently  
lowered to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" I ask, walking away from Spot. Her face is  
contorted with pain.  
  
"_Someone_ had to make her stop," he whispers, as if that answers my  
question. Mike and Blink are backing away as any reasonably sane person  
would be.  
  
[Jack's POV]  
  
I kneel before her and gently place my hand under her chin. Her eyes are  
squeezed shut.  
  
"Does it hurt?" I ask. She nods at me and I make it stop. "Charlotte," I  
begin sternly, she tries to jerk her head away from me, but I pull her  
back.  
  
"Charlotte," I repeat, "look at me," Ever so slowly, she opens her eyes.  
Those bright blue eyes that are now full of pain... and hate... and...  
tears.  
  
"Darling, go to sleep. I can airlift you to his room if you'd like... but you need rest. We've much to do tomorrow," She looked at me for a second.  
  
"Yes sir," was the timid response she gave. I leant down to whisper in her  
ear.  
  
"You sound like Marcy," She tries to produce a smile and its enough for me. I send her up to Dutchy's room and make sure I hear her lock the door. She  
needs to feel safe in ther.  
  
You may be wondering how, while being a supreme being and amulet guard, I came to know about the peanuts gang. Well, I can project myself to places.  
Its a fun talent, really.  
  
Theres alot of rage inside of Charlie at the moment. And I kind of think it was good for her to expel some of it on Spot. She did warn him after all.  
That staircase was his favorite thing or so I hear. The poor guy is  
probably rolling in his grave over what she's going through.  
  
But tomorrow, training for both her and Adrienne starts so they not only  
know how to use their power, but also how to control it.  
  
And I dont like putting Charlie in pain... but something had to be done before she killed him. So as I look up at her, closing the door, I think  
she finds a bit of solace in knowing that even though the staircase is  
gone, his room is still there. And there's still a part of him in it.  
  
The unfortunate part of this entire situation is that Spot is a bit of a  
control freak, always has been. And so he'll try to punish her for disrespecting him as she did. He wants the world to cower down before him.  
  
And I'm the supreme being. How does _that_ work?  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Well, thats amazing. I know all you Spot lovers will be out for some Charlie blood for hurting your poopsie. But you gotta admit. He kinda asked  
for it.  
  
Chapterly Quote: "If the chaos theory is real, some butterfly somewhere  
must be flappin' like a fuckin' maniac" Mat Devin- Kill Hannah.  
  
Also, I credit my chapter title to Afi. 


	3. Save us from what we are

**Authors note-** -cough- yeah, the gloves are really really x-men. Er... chapter title comes from Coheed and Cambrias- Favor House Atlantic. Good  
song. Launch.com biatch. I'm killing someone. Bad Karma for me.  
  
_ ...The Scoobie Gang...  
_  
** Book 2:**  
  
_ ...Homecoming..._  
  
** Chapter 3:**  
_ ...Save us from... what we are..._  
  
[Jordans POV]  
  
I awoke to gunshots. Who in the hell fires a gun of at five in the morning when it's still dark. In our front fucking yard no less. I crawl out of bed in all my glory... well... in my white boxers and wife beater. I walk out my door, past Mike and Joe's rooms and up the steps into staircase hall. I'm heading towards the doors when Charlie leaps out of Dutchy's doorway  
and lands before me in a crouch.  
  
She glances at the door, looks at me and shakes her head. Shes more clothed  
than me, in grey pajama pants, a t-shirt with a butterfly and the words 'Kill Hannah' and black satin gloves peeking out from her back pocket. Her feet are bare and her hair is down, caressing her shoulders. Her blue eyes  
are wide as if she hasnt been sleeping.  
  
"Wake up!" She yells at the top of a voice that doesnt even sound like hers. It's a deep and eerie baritone that could not dwell within her chest.  
But it was quite apparently effective because people were filing out of  
their rooms and groggily walking down the stairs.  
  
"Well?" Jack begins, drawing the back of his hand across his eyes. "What's  
goin' on?"  
  
"Jesus, am I the only one who listens around here?" She walked forward motioning for us to follow. We sped up as another gunshot was fired. She flung the doors open and there they were. It was those bastards that were  
chasing us.  
  
What the fuck do they want?  
  
[Charlottes POV]  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Jordan yells into the darkness. I can make out  
the forms of our tormenters in the darkness. Its easier because I know  
they're there.  
  
"We want that family of wierdos you've been harboring," Which one exactly? There's Race, Specs and Pie Eater, and then theres Jordan and Taylor. Well,  
actually, we're all family. The Adams Family.  
  
"Come on! We know there's something wierd about the kid! He's like posessed  
or some crazy shit!"  
  
Okay, that narrows it down. Everyone turns to look at Race who is clutching  
his amulet with white knuckled hands. Calm down sweety.  
  
"What do you want them for?" Spot yells.  
  
"Well, we figured we'd take 'em out to tea," Morris yelled back  
sarcastically.  
  
"I like tea," Jordan says sheepishly.  
  
"Why do you want them?" He yells to regain his manly... ness.  
  
"Well, if you really wanna know, we're gonna kill them," Well Jordan, you  
asked.  
  
"Why all of them? Why don't you want to just kill Race?" I questioned, and then I felt a little stupid in spite of myself. We didn't want any of them  
to get killed.  
  
"He has a name? Well, I figure something as crazy as that has to be some  
genetic bullshit," Oscar roared.  
  
"Is that why you killed their parents?" I yell, walking out of the house  
and onto the porch. Race, Pie Eater and Specs looked stricken.  
  
"Y... yeah! Damn it! We killed them!" Morris said , trying to sound sure of  
themselves. Race screeched and shot forward and I grabbed his arm,  
completely forgetting my gloves.  
  
Every thought that had ever run through his head, every person he'd met, his entire life ran through my head. Then we shoved at eachother and the  
flow slowed to a stop.  
  
"God, Race... I'm..." I paused for a moment, but Race returned to his spot in the ranks. I glanced around at the havoc my statement and his confirmation  
had caused. Pie eater was silently sobbing into Blink's chest, Race was seething, and Specs was calmly trying to process it. I glanced at the chaos  
I had caused and then put my gloves on.  
  
Spot closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He then took a step forward and made as if he were going to speak, but was interrupted by Jack.  
  
"Listen, you have til' the count of five to get the fuck off out property  
before I unleash all hell on that puny little head of yours!" And I believed it. Jack had been at the creation of hell, he knew what hell was  
about.  
  
"Okay, how bout we kill all of you guys and take Charlie and that other  
chick home with us,"  
  
"One," Jack said narrowing his eyes in the darkness. We now stood in a  
straight line ready to take out some anger on the five men that stood  
before us. It was me, Jordan, Spot, Blink, Pie Eater, Race, Mike, Joe, Jack, Adrienne, Taylor and Scott. We, except for the vampires, wore various  
styles of pajamas.  
  
"Two" He gently grabbed me 'round the waist and steered me out into the  
grass. I could tell the Delanceys were scared. Everyone was looking to  
their 'Leader'.  
  
"Oh, we get you too? But we really did want that other girl... she was ours  
to begin with,"  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, and a partridge and a fuckin' pear tree! We arent going  
anywhere!" Morris flipped down on the grass to emphasize his point.  
  
"Hey Charlotte, where's your little lap toy? Get tired of kissing your ass  
when you brought that one home?" Blink leapt off the front porch and  
launched into the fight. There was no turning back.  
  
"Shoot to kill!" Someone yelled, I'm not even sure who... if it was us or  
them...  
  
[Blink's POV]  
  
And then, as soon as it began, everyone stopped shooting. It was as if some  
unknown force had announced the falling of the commander of one side or  
another... and since Jack is right there...  
  
"You shot my brother! You fucking shot my brother! He's my only fucking family!" Oscar was screaming hysterically at Charlie. All of a sudden, his  
gun was pointed at her head and no one moved.  
  
"Drop it," he said quietly, then louder "Drop it!" she dropped the gun she  
had been reaching for and stared solemnly at him.  
  
"He was my only family!" He's shrieking at her.  
  
"What about Racetrack? Those were his parents you killed. You killed a part of my family, I killed a part of yours you kill me and we kill you. Where  
does it stop!" She screams the last line.  
  
"Just leave and never come back." she whispered. Tears were actually  
pouring down his face, contorted in agony and wrath.  
  
"You killed him!" Er... we've extablished that...  
  
"You touch a hair on her head and you'll join him!" Spot yells.  
  
"Shut up!" They reply together.  
  
"Listen, Oscar, just go. Give him a proper burial and a tomb stone... we've all had enough violence for an evening. And if you shoot me, you'll die... there's no way around it," she's speaking quietly and gently removing her gloves. I dont think Oscar grasps the full measure of her power. He has no  
idea what she can actually do to a person.  
  
[Jack's POV]  
  
"Charlotte, relax, just block everything out... all the voices. Let it all go," I whispered into her mind, "just let it go," She closed her eyes for a  
moment and then I felt her lock up. She exhales and then it happens.  
  
Her hand snaps up and touches Oscar's chest. His white wifebeater offers no  
protection against her. The feeling is eminating. Soft warm nothingness  
washes over us like a wave. And Oscar is dropping the gun.  
  
"Let it go," she whispers outloud, staring into his brown eyes. He gives a  
nod and leans down to pick up Morris. As he's walking away, I hear something so soft that had there been a breath of wind, I might have missed  
it.  
  
"Someone has to pay for this,"


	4. How can you say

_The Scooby Gang_

Book Two:

_Homecoming_

Chapter three:

_How Can You Say?_

"You're very diplomatic when you want to be," Spot told me bitterly at breakfast.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Blink questioned in my defense.

"Exactly what he said," Mike began, "She needs to quit starting trouble,"

"'Scuse me? I start trouble? I wasn't the one who dragged myself out into the center of the yard! I was trying to keep people from getting killed,"

"Didn't do a very good job then did you?" Mike said, taking a sip from his goblet.

"I wasn't the one who yelled shoot to kill now was I?" I countered, taking a bite of my bacon.

"No," Spot said, "That would have been me," He stated this as if it justified it. It was almost as if Mike had said it then it wouldn't have been wrong, but if he said it then it would be okay.

"Well then how exactly was I starting trouble? Hm?" Spot narrowed his eyes. Ah. That means he thinks I should know what I've done wrong but I didn't actually ever do anything.

"Good coffee," Specs said over another one of Dutchy's books. Adrienne smirked. It seemed he was the only one who totally missed the argument.

"Yes," Joe said, "quite," Race looked as if he wanted to laugh, but thought it might get him smacked and Pie eater was covering his mouth to keep quiet. Taylor, Jordan, and Scott were exchanging looks.

"Something funny?" Mike asked.

Race lost it. _Lost. It._

__

Taylor almost choked on his breakfast and Adrienne was shaking. Then entire table save for Spot Mike and Specs erupted in laughter.

Once we had all calmed down, I gently pushed my chair away from the table and headed for the library to look at a book I remembered about protection spells.

"Eureka!" I screamed about lunchtime. I had found exactly what I was looking for. And it was an easy spell too! It only called for one thing.

More jewelery for Racetrack... and the rest of the family too.

"So, all we have to do is get pieces of jewelery, no Race, you cant use the amulet, and bless it."

"And that keeps us safe?" Adrienne piped up.

"Yes, well, it should." I replied.

"What the hell do you mean 'should'?" Mike questioned.

"Oh pipe down," Blink yelled.

"Jesus, has anyone noticed that Charlie has been through all this bullshit? Does anyone understand the fact that if Morris hadnt been shot, it might have been one of us? I am so unimaginably sick of all of you constantly dogging her. Now if you dont want to try the fucking necklace, then die!" he finished. He had only just realized what exactly he was saying and that everyone was staring at him when he sat back down. Pie Eater looked so proud he might burst.

"Anyhow, the necklaces are supposed to be connected. As in, we have to find something, break it, and turn it into..." I pointed my way around the table, counting. "13 necklaces,"

"Well, lucky number thirteen," Blink said, glancing out into the hallway. I knew exactly what he was looking at. The zodiac.

"Joe, would you like to accompany me into the woods this evening, I think I have an idea for what we could use," He nodded. If there was anything that could be said about vampires is that they are all amazingly graceful.

"So, next full moon is when the spell should be it's most powerful..."

"Tomorrow evening," Jordan said.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and he blushed.

"Anyhow, tomorrow, we need to get our necklaces and put them on chains of pure silver, Spot, that's your department. Take Jack." I couldnt stop myself. I just started handing out assignments.

"Alright, Spot and Jack: chains, Myself and Joe: Branches, The Brothers Grimm," I paused to look at Racetrack, Pie Eater, and Specs "And Blink, you get to find me some quartz," I looked around the table again.

"Scott, Taylor, can I get you two to draw me a circle of salt in staircase hall?" They nodded.

"And Jordan, rustle me up two candles, one black one white. Adrienne, I need to borrow that mirror of yours..." I looked around once more to see if there was anyone I was forgetting, then at the spell. Mike cleared his throat.

"Oh, Mike. Grab that sage in the kitchen and a bowl of water," I gave another curt nod, replaced my satin bookmark and slammed the book shut, adjourning the meeting... and dinner.

[][][]

Alright. This spell is from a wiccan website, and if it's totally bogus, I apologize. I respect every single religon out there and would never EVER make a mockery of one.

I know it seems like this 'family' does a lot of fighting, but dont worry, although they meander every once in a while, they really do love eachother. They gotta.

I'm still taking...what am I talking about, I'm ALWAYS taking character suggestions.

And one more thing. I dont have word, so I cant actually tell how long a certian chapter is. But I hope they're full enough for your enjoyment.

Much Love.


	5. Changes

_The Scooby Gang_

Book Two:

_Homecoming_

Chapter 4:

_Changes_

**Spots POV**

"Its getting dark, should we start?" Jordan asked, walking into my office. I looked down at the picture I held. It was a photo of the original six of us; me, Charlie, Dutchy, Blink, Joe and Mike. We lost one of our number since it doubled and gained one. So now we sat at an odd thirteen.

Lots of things had changed since Racetrack and his brothers showed up. Blink had gotten softer, Dutchy opened up, Charlie ran wild, Joe started talking lots more, and Mike. Well... Mike isnt really the type to change. Being alive for roughly half a millenium will do that to a person.

Most of the new kids have had a slightly positive influence on the house. Specs is smart as they come, and he and Jordan make up the knowledge that Dutchy once posessed. Jack keeps Charlie in line because it seems I cannot do it anymore. Taylor and Scott keep Joe and Mike from getting bored with eachother. Pie Eater adds to our number of blood doners. Only humans can, and it used to just be Blink and Charlie, which wiped them out. Now theres more vampires, but there's also many more people. Besides, they dont have to eat too often.

Charlie has really run rampant. She does what she pleases, goes out... she's wild. She's done something, with Jacks help I imagine, to the area where Dutchy's staircase used to be. I've got Adrienne 'practicing her energy attack' so I can break through the forcefield and board up the door.

I came out of my reverie, nodded and stood, walking ahead of Jordan on our way down to Staircase hall. It looked like a scene from Practical magic.

The lights had been turned down and there was only a dim glow from the two candles standing on the mirror in the center of a pentacle, made from branches inside a large circle, drawn on the outline of the zodiac. Adrienne sat outside the circle, threading slender quartz medallions onto silver chains. I saw that the sage, water bowl, and mirror sat in the center of the large star shape. Everyone else was standing around the edge of the circle, and I couldnt see Charlie until she spoke.

"Alright." she said softly, taking the necklaces from Adrienne. As if it felt like the right thing to do, we made a circle around her, holding eachothers hands.

I watched wordlessly as she gently poured the sage into the water. She seemed different in this light, almost more complete. Something about the power she posessed and the fact that she was going to put some of it into this complicated ritual for all of us...

It almost seemed like she was uniting an ancient power of wicca with the unimaginable power inside her head.

She seemed younger in this setting, I really couldnt tell what it was. She'd been dabbling in witchcraft since I'd known her. Her power had definately matured since that time when we first locked eyes. She was like a wild animal, running from a poacher. Her feet pounded on the soft wet ground as she ran through the rain, trying desperately to get somewhere... anywhere. And I, being out on my evening stroll, was standing still and looking up at the moon as it forced its way through the heavy clouds when she pitched headlong into me. I stood first and looked at her, istting on the ground, terrified. And so I spoke to her, whispering inside her mind that I meant no harm to her, reminding her that she did, in fact, run into me first.

She had whispered an apology and I offered to get her out of the rain. She nodded and here we are.

Everyone held perfectly still as one by one she called one of us into the circle, dipped our necklace in the water, swung the amulet thrice through the flame and mumbled something other her breath. It wasnt until I got up there that I found out what exactly she was saying.

_"Thrice around and thrice repeat,_

_all evil does this flame defeat,_

_I invoke the goddess of Earth and Sky,_

_pray keep this necklace round your neck_

_and never shall I see you die,"_

I took my place once more in the outer circle as she continued on with her chant.

_"By the earth that is her body._

_And by the air that is her breath_

_And by the fire of her bright spirit,_

_And by the living waters of her womb,_

_The circle is open, but unbroken_

_May the joy of the Goddess live in our hearts_

_Merry meet, and merry part And merry meet again."_

She stood and placed her own necklace about her slender neck, walking from the circle. She left everything where it was, and I felt no need to chide her about it. It was really quite eerie once I thought about it. Everyone headed up to bed with their necklaces on, except for the vampires. They went out to party. Or something.

**Scotts POV**

"God, that was _really_ creepy," Taylor mumbled as we headed out the door.

"Nah, I've seen worse," I said, thinking of my cult experiences.

"I dont want to know," Jordan said, shaking his hair out of his face.

"I dont even think she tries to be creepy," Mike said, glancing up at the sky.

"She certainly doesnt have to," Jordan replied.

"Hush," Joe said quietly. I was almost glad to see someone defending the girl who had spent lots of energy defending us.

"Oh come on," Mike said, rounding on Joe and stopping the group.

"'Oh come on,' what?" Joe asked, tugging on his white dress shirt. I can feel the fight coming on. I really can... and I dont think its the vampire senses helping out.

"She's crazy Joe! Its obvious!" Taylor, who hadnt spoken again yet, stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Jordan and I stood silently next to him.

"Thats bullshit Mike," Joe said shortly, his tone void of any emotion except annoyance.

"Its not," Mike began with the air of an indignant child. "You know it! When Dutchy-"

"He meant the world to her, you know that!" Joe yelled for the first time. We all flinched subconsiously.

"She was crazy before that! You know it! She was in a fucking asylum for a reason!" I was in the middle of thinking the word asylum when Joes fist flew through the air and connected with Mike's cheek. Mike made no move to strike him back, but merely stood watching as the smaller man ripped the necklace from his neck and walked into the night.

Yeah I know its been forever. But you still love me... right? And if not... I know you love them.


End file.
